Kagamine kisses: short & sweet
by youkou-chan
Summary: A collection of Rin/Len drabbles, oneshots, and stories. Story four: Rin & Len Finally get their append voices ! So, what's the first thing they do…?
1. Recording

**Title: **Recording

**Type: **Drabble- 188 words (yeah, yeah, don't complain if it's not 100 words. The more the merrier, I say)

**Rating:** T- for Suggestive themes (if you squint), 'cause we all know smut is the best~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid; 'Cause if I did, Rin and Len would be declared cannon~

**Dedication: **Whoever is reading this~

* * *

**Recording**

_Len brings Rin on one of his daily morning runs._

_

* * *

_

One morning, Len randomly insisted Rin to join him on his morning run. At first, the dazed girl went back to sleep, thinking that such a crazy request at 5AM in the morning was a dream. But much to her displeasure, the blond was way too persistent and shook her roughly to wake up. Groaning, Rin was to sleepy to fight or argue back, so she eventually gave in. Slipping on some shorts and a plain white t-shirt, the two proceeded to jog around the whole neighborhood.

Now almost back at home and out of breath (at least Rin was), Len looked behind him. "Alright! Time to put this plan into action!" he whispered to himself as he reached into his pocket. With swift movement he pulled out a small, black cassette and pressed the REC. button.

"Hey Rin!" he called, Turning around to the twin lagging behind. "Hurry up, you're so slow!" With a few low grumbles the flushed, worn-out, and sweaty girl called back, "Ahh~ I-I'm *huff* Co-coming, Len!"

With a grin, Len pressed the stop button. He was surely going to replay this _every_ night.

* * *

Woot! First fanfic.~! I always write a bunch of drabbles and oneshots, but never uploaded them. UNTIL NOW~! I kinda got this idea from my friends when we were at school. 'Cause like, when they call for me, I usually say "I'm Coming!" And I always find it somewhat awkward. ._. Funny thing is, this was wrote during school too~ XP

Anywho, expect a more well-thought-out chapter two because I really scimped on this. It's 12AM and I really wanna go to bed. Oh, and just a fair warning, I absolutely **LOVE** smut. So I might make some next chapter. Till next time _!（≧∀≦）_

~ youkou-chan 。∩ω∩。


	2. Cunningly Tripping

**Title: **Cunningly Tripping

**Type: **Drabble- 100 words, I'm guessing

**Rating:** T- for sex change…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid; 'Cause if I did, Rin and Len would be declared cannon~(still)

**Dedication: **All my reviewers and readers! (P.S read author's note at the bottom, your gonna want too~ )

* * *

**Cunningly Tripping**

_Rin goes to find Len for Valentine's Day, yet something goes wrong…_

_

* * *

_

Rin tripped along slowly. She was on her way to meet her lover, Len, for Valentine's Day. She smiled to see a bunny hopping along, carrying a roadroller in its mouth.

Rin was almost in a party when she came across a playful cake, lying alone on a sly plate. "That must be a treat from my cute bear," she said to herself, and tripped over to it. The cake looked shy, so she ate it.

It gave her the most innocent tingling sensation in her hand. "How unusual!" she said and continued tripping to see Len.

When Len came out to meet her, he took one look and fell over.

"What is it?" Rin cried huskily.

"Your arm! And your cheek!" Len said. "They're mischievous! Can't you feel it?"

Rin felt her arm and her cheek. They were indeed quite mischievous. "Oh, no!" Rin said. "I'm a man!" She, or rather, he started to cry. "It must have been that playful cake you left for me. Did you know what it would do?"

"I didn't leave you any cake," Len said. "I got you an orange. It must have been that lovely man who lives nearby. He acts a little beautifully, ever since he smothered a banana."

"But how can you ever love me, now that I'm a man?" Rin sobbed.

"Well, I never knew how to tell you this," Len said softly, "but I actually prefer men. And I think your arm is really silly like that."

"Really?" Rin dried his tears. Rin kissed Len and it was an entirely naive sensation, The sweetest sin to commit and was never wrong.

They spent the night having entirely naive sex, until the cake wore off suddenly.

Everything was rather awkward after that.

* * *

**Title: **The Shy Stranger

**Type: **Drabble- 100 words, I'm guessing

**Rating:** T- for suggestive themes(bearly/ finally!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid; 'Cause if I did, Rin and Len would be declared cannon~

**Dedication: **All my reviewers and readers! (P.S read author's note at the bottom, your gonna want too~ )

* * *

**The shy stranger**

_Len must deliver the sly orange to Wizard Arm. But of course a cute, blonde opponent might get in the way.. _

_

* * *

_

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Len strode along the path, making for Quarky Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, he carried the Sly Orange, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Arm.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him warning and he drew his naive banana just in time to face the cute woman who flew at him with such grace that he was almost dazzled.

The woman struck huskily, and Len barely raised his banana to meet the attack. They fought long and slowly until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict.

At last, Len found himself forced to one knee, the woman's banana pressed to his silly cheek. "I am Rin of Quarky Castle," she said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Sly Orange. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you in a party."

But Len had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up his banana with a twist, overpowered Rin and pinned her to the ground. "What say you now?" Len said, looking down upon her.

Rin's hand shimmered the sweetest sin to commit and was never wrong. "I have underestimated you, Len. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."

Len's desire was enflamed. His cheek throbbed and all his thoughts were to lick Rin like a bunny. Len caressed Rin's playful hand and she responded. They came together cunningly, and their joining was as pretty as their battle, and also much louder.

"Ah, my sweet roadroller!" Len groaned and smothered Rin as beautifully as he could.

"Ouch!" she yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh," Len said. "That's where I put the Sly Orange for safekeeping. Sorry."

When they had finished their romp, they drowsed softly on the grass, forgetful of all but their mischievous love. "We will stay together forever," Rin said, and they began all over again.

And so it was that the Wizard Arm never got the Sly Orange and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out.

* * *

Okay, I promised you guys a smutty chapter…I SWEAR, I'M WRITING IT! I just wanted to test this out, and it was hilarious! I tried putting in suggestive words, thinking something hot would come out, but I failed…BIG TIME! I'm eventually gonna remake this drabble into a…much better one XP Anywho, So I don't disappoint you guys too much, here's a sneak peek of the next chapter...or not...

**SeacatTopaz**-Don't worry, I'll be sure too~ _｡ゝ‿◕｡_

**Your Misery-MY joy**- Heck yea I love you~! Taking your time to review a little pervert's story like mine? How kind~ (*^▽^*) And yea, this 'story' is a collection of oneshots, drabbels, ect.

**URSURP**- well, that what I'm aiming for~ ＼（＾∀＾）/

**Hikari Kamishiro**- *pervy grin* ┐(;￣ー￣)┌ Hey, boys will be boys. And heck yea I will~

**Shole**- Waii~ really? Wow, we are all pervert here aren't we? （*＞ω＜）

**Bubblycutie**- Must be great to be innocent~ …Oh wait…sorry.. (´-ω-｀;)


	3. Polygon Love 2

**Title: **Polygon Love 2

**Type: **Drabble- 294 words

**Rating:** M- but nothing too explicit, Just small hints of masturbation.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid; 'Cause if I did, Rin and Len would have done it in adolescence.

**Dedication: **All my reviewers and readers! (P.S read author's note at the bottom, it depends on whether I write more stories)

* * *

**Polygon Love 2**

_Games are fun...until someone catches you._

_

* * *

_

"Tee hee, is this cute, onii-chan~?" Rin sang, prancing around happily in a bunny suit.

"Perfect Rin, perfect." Len muttered, watching the blonde twirl in a circle. "Here, try this school swimsuit next." _Click._

Quickly changing into the outfit, Rin reappeared in tight school swimsuit."Aww, how about this, nii-chan~?" She chimed, leaning over enough for Len to catch a good glimpse of her chest.

Practically drooling from the sight, Len grabbed a box of tissues from the side of his desk. "Ho-how about we ta-take it off now?" _Click._

"Wha-…! Kyaa, you pervert!" Rin yelled, voice still somewhat happy. "wha-what are you gonna do to me now?" She asked innocently, covering as much as she could.

"Now, now, open your legs…" Len chuckled, leaning in closer. _Click, click._

"Waii~ Onii-chan! Be-be gentle!" She squealed, spreading her legs.

"Oh, I'll be gentle…" shoving his hands in his shorts, he used his free hand to touch Rin. _Click,click. _"Does this feel good?"

"Ahhn~ N-no! Not there!" Moaning, Rin wiggled and squirmed as Len further explored her. "P-please! Wah~! Onii-chan!"

"Oh Rin, aren't you sensitive?" Len moaned, pumping his throbbing member. "You like this?"

Barging through his door, Rin screamed in surprise, snapping Len out of his hazy thoughts. "L-LEN! WH-WHAT? KYAA!" She looked in terror at her twin, and specially the computer screen.

"Hn, wha-..R-RIN! Ah!" Quickly taking out his wet hand out of his shorts, he covered the screen as much as he could; though virtual Rin's moaning didn't seem to help hide anything at all. "It-it's not what you think!"

"MI-MIKU! L-LEN'S A PERVERT!" Slamming the door as hard as she could, Rin ran away as fast as she could, attempting to forget everything she just witnessed.

"Fuck, dinner is gonna be awkward now…"

* * *

Yeah, go search the title up to get the story. I'm not gonna lie, I had the game, but only for the dress-up parts! I swear! *shifty eyes* lol jk but really, I know, it probably sucks and is rushed…I kinda have an art block, hence the reason I haven't updated in a while.

Trust me, I made tons of unfinished smut stories （￣へ￣）I'll give you the titles and you review what story you want me to finish. If not, you're not getting a story till Christmas (finished a Christmas story). So pick from **school story sneek**,** Shota**** boy & loli girl**,** Popsicles**,** 34a**,** Fanfiction vs Reality**, or** Incurable disease**. Till next time _!_ _（≧∀≦）_

~ youkou-chan 。∩ω∩。


	4. Fun with append

**Title: **Fun with append

**Type: **Drabble- 389 words (don't complain! See reason in my response to Hikari Kamishiro)

**Rating:** T- Don't get mad at me! I'm trying to improve my H-works to make it more sensual!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid; 'Cause if I did, Rin's "I can take off my panties" song would have a different meaning...

**Dedication: **To all you dang pervs who keep watching/faving this story~! (you know who you are!)

* * *

**Fun with append**

_Rin & Len Finally get their append voices~! So, what's the first thing they do…?_

_

* * *

_

"_Len-tan~"_ Rin whispered seductively in Len's ear, her soft lips nearly brushing against his ear. Giggling, Rin straddled his lap and snuggled against him; _"You have an incredible body Lenny, it's so strong~"_ With a quick kiss to Len's now-visible chest, Rin smiled in satisfaction feeling something lightly poking her thigh.

"R-Rin…" Len murmured, looking to the side; trying with all his might to ignore Rin's _inappropriate_ actions. His hands were hovering near her butt, twitching and shaking with the absolute need to touch. _'Thi-think rationally, Len…'_

"_What is it, Len~?" _thrusting her hips forward, she grinned. Call her a sadist, but Rin Loved teasing Len; his reactions and face were hilariously priceless.

Clenching his teeth, Len grabbed Rin's shoulders and pried her off. His face glowing a hot red, Len stared straight into her sparkling cerulean eyes; "Wo-Would you stop using your _'sweet'_ voice?"

Rin giggled, _"Why, does it bother you, Len~?"_ Rin grinded her hips against Len's; earing a slight moan from him. _"Or could it be that you're…excited~?"_

Tormented, Len leaned back his head; eyes screwed shut while his teeth painfully grinded against each other. "I-I'm serious Rin, d-don't te-test me…" The urged to embrace her grew as erotic images of his precious Rin flashed though his mind.

"_Wow Lenny, it's already so hard~"_ Rin muttered, her lips only inches away from Len's. _"Want me to make it feel better~?"_

Len was quite an uxorious man, always tending to Rin's needs; although this time, Rin pushed him too far, this time he wanted _her_ fulfill _his_ needs. _**"I'm not playing around, Rin."**_ Len growled; his tone as icy as its name. Shifting his weight, he pushed Rin onto the floor. _**"I know a better way to use your sweet voice." **_He breathed, tickling Rin's neck as her cheeks became a very rubicund color.

Rin's smile immediately faltered; an electrifying shiver coursing down her spine. _'O-oh god…'_ Goosebumps prickled her skin as cold rush spread throughout her body; ironic huh? _"Wa-wait, Len~…"_

Ignoring her pleas, Len slid his hand around her body, curiously exploring her newly developed curves. _**"Honestly Rin, you're just asking for it, aren't you?" **_Licking his lips, Len smirked in triumph as he saw her aroused expression. _**"Rinny,"**_ He mumbled, one hand cupping and toying with her breast, the other tugging away at her shorts zipper; _**"I wanna hear your power voice now~"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Meh, so I lied. I didn't release my H-chrismas story 'cause I wanted to make it more…better. I kinda half-assed this, I just really wanted to update. I've been gone for so long because…well…I got grounded. After that I had exams. Then, when I finished, I just got too lazy to update…

**SeacatTopaz**- LOLOLOL. GOD I LOVE YOU TOO; ALWAYS REVIEWING~ (ｏ *＾▽＾)ｏ

**Hikari Kamishiro**- Waii~ Sorry, I'm a perfectionist when it comes to writing anything but drabbles. (That's why I never publish real oneshots…) (〃￣д￣)

_**In-Chan Sakura**_- …Oops, sorry. That'd be the next one, promise~ (＊゜ー゜)/

_**Marena Kyoki**_- Ohoho~ better get some playful cakes~ (ﾟ▽^*)ﾉ

_**Kurara animeluver**_- Like I told In-chan, That's gonna be the next one~ I promise~(x 2) (≧ー≦)メ（≧∀≦）ノ

_**Miss Hal Gibson**_- Daww, I'm glad you like it~ (*^o^)

_**Chikanpo**_- Holy crackers, I read your stuff all the time~! (〃ﾟ∇ﾟ〃)

_**EmiriiChanDesu**_- LOL, THANK YOU~! (*^∀^)

_**Ree-Vance**_- Teehee~ Pervy Len knows how you feel. (* ￣▽￣)⌒

_**Kiki-chan**_- Thank you, Anon~ Just aiming to please the Rin x Len fans~ (*^▽ﾟ)v

_**Sweet Kagamine Kiss**_- ⊙Ａ⊙ No words can express the awesomeness that is you, dude. I swear, your H-fics always inspire me~ (and yes, you do need to frickin update!)

_**Kagawaii**_- (○⌒∇⌒○) Uwaa~ I read your stuff all the time~! And, I just did update~ (and hey you, updated your story too!)

~ youkou-chan 。∩ω∩。


End file.
